1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink refill kit and more particularly to an ink refill kit used for refilling ink into a used empty ink cartridge for computer printers.
2. Prior Art
When the ink in an ink cartridge used for a computer printer is used up, a new ink cartridge is set in the printer. Recently, however, it has started to be practiced that an empty ink cartridge is refilled with ink so that the refilled ink cartridge can be used repeatedly for several times.
The refilling of ink into ink cartridges is currently performed in several different ways. One of them is that an empty cartridge is set in a cartridge holding casing that has a top cover so that the empty ink cartridge is entirely inside the casing for receiving the ink. Another way of refilling ink is to use a refill adapter. One of the refill adapters invented by the inventor of the present application has been filed in the United States Patent Office under the Ser. No. 08/327,280. When this refill adapter is used, an empty cartridge is held by hand and the adapter is placed on the cartridge, and then an ink tube is set on the adapter upside down so that the ink in the tube flows into the cartridge.
When the ink refilling is performed, the user looks at the manual that shows the steps to be taken. However, manuals usually merely lists the steps to be taken, and the intended work or ink refilling is performed with the empty cartridge positioned away from the manual. Work under these conditions is inconvenient and takes up space.